Saving Clary
by thump3r23
Summary: Clary was abused by Sebastian, and when he escaped jail, who will help her hide? Or save her if she gets captured? Not AH! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, or any of it's characters.

Clary POV

I walked to the hospital lunchroom with my lunch bag in hand. Hospital food was nasty, and the one that I worked at was no exception. New Brunswick community hospital had hired me two years ago when I was 23, fresh out of college. I worked as a pediatrician nurse, and I loved my job. Everyone that I worked with was very kind. Dr. Davy was especially nice, but I think he had a crush on me. Why he did, I do not know. I am short, 5 foot 4, and I have lots of freckles, with fiery red hair. What they say about redheads and tempers is true, though I try to keep it in check.

As soon as I sat down at the empty table, Dr. Davy joined me. He was very tall, with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, and he had deep green eyes. He coached high school basketball as a side job. If I said he wasn't fit or attractive, I would be lying. He did try a bit too hard to get girls, and had a player rep.

"So Clary, how's it goin'?" he asked me.

"Fine," I sigh. Ever since Sebastian, I had been trying to stay away from all men in general, my brother and Simon being the exception.

"Paging Nurse Fray" the speakers said. Looks like I would be skipping lunch today. I said my goodbyes to Dr. Davy, and left. When I got to the office I saw a police officer standing there with my brother. The look on my brother's face said things were not good.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sebastian has escaped" the police officer said. "Would you know where he might have gone?"

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's POV

As soon as the police officer finished speaking, I felt like fainting. Jonathan ran across the desk in the middle of the room to steady me. He tried unsuccessfully to comfort me, telling me everything would be okay. "No," I thought. Sebastian, my ex boyfriend who had abused me countless times, was free. Everything would not be okay. I wasn't safe. I had to hide, to run away from everything I knew. I flashed back to that night.

_ "Clary, you can't hide from me forever!" Sebastian said. I was currently hiding in that little storage space under the stairs, like Harry Potter. That was the first time ever that I had been grateful for the fact that I was short. I texted my brother Jonathan telling him everything I could in under 160 letters. It was then when Sebastian opened the door to the storage space. He took one look at my phone, and went into a complete fury. It was these frequent moments when he would show me the demon side of him. I was scared to death, knowing that this would probably be my last night. _

_ He pulled me out of the storage space, causing me to drop my phone. He then threw me against the wall, where I shrank down, feeling the blood drip down my red hair. He picked up my phone and read the text I sent Jonathan. He then walked toward me and kicked my stomach. _

_ "Get up," he growled. "We're leaving." I got up slowly, my head spinning from my recent meeting with the wall, but then fell down. I could not stand up for more than five seconds. He sighed, realizing this, and picked me up. I heard a bang, and then at least 5 police officers stormed in, Jonathan on their trail. I thought he would be disappointed in me for not fighting back like the true shadow hunter I should have been. Instead, he looked at me like I was a victim in something I couldn't control. But he was wrong. I should have stopped Sebastian when it started, when I could have controlled it. _

"No, I don't know where Sebastian would have gone." I told the police officer.

"I think I am going to take the rest of the day off. Can you let Dr. Davy know?" I asked Jonathan. The police officer left, realizing that he wouldn't be getting any information that he needed.

"Sure. Do you want to stay at my place for a while? I'm sure Si wouldn't mind." He asked.

"Thanks, Jon, but I would probably feel more comfortable at my place."

When I got home I laid in my bed. I promised myself two years ago that I would never let Sebastian be the reason for my tears ever again. I stayed true to that promise, and got up. I had an idea. Sebastian might be hiding at my father, Valentine's, old house.

I got my shoes and purse, and drove to the police station. The police officer that I had talked to hours before, Officer Ferguson wasn't there, so I turned to talk to the police officer near me to ask him when Officer Ferguson would be back. The first thing I saw where a pair of golden eyes that looked like they were staring right into my soul.

"Hello," he said after a moment. "Can I help you with something?"

Jace's POV

When the girl turned around, I felt the wind get knocked out of me. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked scared, for some reason, and at first I thought it was because of me, even though I had never seen this girl before.

Hello," I said after staring at her for a while. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah, do you know when Officer Ferguson will be back?" Her voice was beautiful. I was frozen for a moment. She just stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"He got off work 45 minutes ago, and he won't be back to the station until tomorrow. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I might have some information on a case he is working on, so who should I talk to?" The entire time she was talking she had her eyes down like she was embarrassed or something.

"You will want to talk to Detective Wilden," I say. "Follow me; he is on the second floor." To this, she just nods.

"May I ask which case you have information on?"

"Sebastian Verlac" she says, like she was saying the devil, or a vampire. Her face had turned white, and she looked terrified. I thought for a moment while we got on the elevator. That name sounded familiar. I thought back to a couple years ago when I was watching the news with my siblings.

_"Breaking news for today, a twenty year old girl was found by the Massachusetts police while being beaten by her boyfriend, Sebastian Verlac. Verlac is currently being held at a community prison, the trial date not yet decided. More on this story as it develops." _

_ "That is so sick," Isabelle had said, clearly disgusted_

"_That poor girl, "Alec had said. _

I clenched my teeth, realizing that Sebastian Verlac was the one who had just escaped prison. We walked out of the elevator and a pointed to the second door to the left.

"Thank you, "she said simply, walking through the door. Then something in my brain clicked. The girl I had just met looked to be in her early twenties, the right age to have been the girl that Sebastian had beaten.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to write another chapter today because I felt bad for all the confusion in the last chapter. This is not AH. Jonathan, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are shadow hunters, and Simon is a vampire. Do you guys want Sizzy and/or Malec? I haven't decided yet, any input would be greatly appreciated!**

Clary POV

As soon as the golden-eyed police officer dropped me off at Detective Wilden's, I couldn't help but think about him. He was very kind, and attractive, and he seemed to know it. Detective Wilden pulled me out of the trance I was in.

"Hello," he said tentatively. He stood up, and reached his hand over his desk. "I'm Detective Wilden, what can I help you with?" I reached over and shook his hand. He then gestured me to sit. I sat down, and so did he.

"I'm Clary Fray. I might have some information on the whereabouts of Sebastian Verlac." As soon as I told him my name, his eyes softened in understanding.

"I assume Officer Ferguson has already left?" He asked. To this, I just nod. He waits for me to start. I take a deep breath, and begin.

"Before Sebastian and I got together, he was very close with my then absentee father, Valentine. I think Sebastian may be hiding in my father's old house." Detective Wilden puts on a pensive face.

"Might Valentine know where Sebastian is?" Detective Wilden asks.

"Valentine is dead," I say quietly. He hands me a pen and paper and asks me to write down the address of Valentine's old house. As soon as I do so, he dismisses me, and makes a call to who I assume is Officer Ferguson. When I get to my apartment, I find Jonathan and Simon sitting by the door.

"Hey guys. I have work tomorrow, and I really don't feel like going out." I say. Simon stands up and hugs me. I hug back, appreciating the comfort of my best friend.

"Clary, Simon and I were talking, and we think it might be a good idea for you to go back into shadow hunting. Or at least letting me teach you some self defense moves, and giving you some weapons. Sebastian is out there, and we need you to stay safe. "

"We should start Saturday. I have work tomorrow, and I have the late shift as well."

"Can't you take one day off Fray? You know how important this is. " Simon says to me.

"I took most of today off. Guys, I can't just leave work whenever I want to. I have student loans to pay off, and I don't want to get fired."

"Si will talk to Dr. Davy, he will understand. We will see you tomorrow, okay sis?" Jonathan asks. I sigh, realizing that there was no way I would win this. Jon takes this as a confirmation. Simon hugs me once again, and so does my brother. Once they leave, I unlock my door and fall right to bed as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Once I wake, I find a tall figure standing right over me…

**Cliffhanger! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's POV

When I woke up I found a figure standing over me. Sebastian has come to get me. I would be dead or at least close to dead by lunchtime. This was the end. I closed my eyes waiting for the first blow.

"Hey Clary," someone said. When I opened my eyes I couldn't have been more surprised when I opened my eyes, and found Magnus as always, covered in glitter, standing over me.

"Magnus!" I all but screamed, jumping out of my bed and hugging him. Magnus was the one who had erased memories of anything related to the shadow hunter world when I was a kid. Once I had found out who I really was, Magnus and I became very close.

"I thought you would be in Paris by now?" I asked him.

"I do love France, but I was in Italy when Jonathan called me," he said the last part gravely. He had that sympathetic look that I would always get after Sebastian had gone to jail.

Magnus seemed to understand my mood, like he always did, and said, "Let's go to shopping. Then we can go to the park with Simon, and then we can go to meet Jonathan at Taki's. We'll pick up Simon on the way, since Jonathan said he would be working, okay?" I nod appreciatively and go to my bathroom to take a shower and get changed. When came back, I found him in the kitchen, with grilled english muffins and scrambled eggs, my favorite breakfast when I was a kid.

"How did you make the scrambled eggs? I thought I was out of eggs?" To this, he just smirked. After we finished breakfast, we walked downtown. We spent a while shopping around, although I wasn't surprised when Magnus bought more makeup than I did. It was about four in the afternoon when we brought all our bags to my apartment, and then went to Jonathan and Simon's apartment. I knocked on the door, but Magnus just barged in.

"Magnus, I could have been changing!" Simon exclaimed. Magnus shrugged.

"Hello to you changed Simon; we are going to the park. Then we are going to meet Jonathan at Taki's as soon as he gets out of work." Magnus said. Simon obliged, and before I knew it we were at the park. Magnus had brought a Frisbee, so we played that for a while.

"Jonathan will be off work for his lunch break in about half an hour,"Simon said to me. We decide to head to Taki's early, and to everyone's surprise, Jonathan was there early.

"How did you get off work early? Your boss is the worst!" I said to him. Jonathan is a mechanic, and dreamed of opening his own shop one day, where as Simon was a computer programming designer. I had no idea how they got along so well.

"Actually Spencer wasn't there today, so we kinda got the day off since it was so slow." We all sat down at our favorite spot in the back next to the window. We ordered coffee, and talk about anything and everything.

"Clary, Sebastian is out there, and you need to be able to protect yourself," Jonathan argued after about an hour and a half of talking.

"Now is not the time to be discussing this Jonathan." Magnus said harshly.

"When is the right time Magnus? When he is throwing her against the wall again," Jonathan whisper-yelled. I winced, thinking back to all those nights Sebastian would throw me around.

"You are taking this too far Jon. Stop it." Simon demanded.

"I'm feeling tired, so I think I will head back to my apartment. Magnus, are you staying with me?" I asked.

"I will stay with you only if you want me to, Clary." Magnus said. I nod, and we call a cab, saying our goodbyes to Simon and Jonathan. It was a quiet ride back home, though not uncomfortable.

I insisted he slept on the bed with me, which he didn't argue with. I knew he was gay, and he was like an uncle to me, so it didn't bother me until I awoke on the floor after Magnus kicked me off. I sighed, and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I checked my phone, and found two missed calls. They were both from the police department. I checked my voice mail…

**Another cliffhanger! R&R please, constructive criticism welcome! Thanks for reading guys! Do you guys want sizzy and/or malec?  
**


End file.
